This invention relates generally to laser leveling system, apparatus and method particularly, adapted for use in construction projects, and more particularly for construction projects where it is necessary to position a variety of components of the building structure at various locations and at specific height locations (e.g. cabinets, bookshelves, countertops, etc.).
There are numerous situations in the construction industry where it is necessary to ascertain elevation locations, and also to locate various components at precise elevations. This is a task that confronts surveyors, carpenters, brick layers, and others. For a number of decades, laser instruments have been utilized to establish locations and/or elevations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,895 discloses a leveling system for such purpose. FIG. 1 shows a simplified version of the leveling system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,895. For further information on the system, persons skilled in the art are referred to U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,895.
Referring to FIG. 1, the leveling system includes a lower post 14 disposed on floor 20, an upper post 12 slidably disposed within lower post 14 and contacting ceiling 24, a laser mounting section 16 slidably disposed on lower post 14, and a laser instrument 18 disposed on laser mounting section 16.
The laser mounting section 16 can move along the lower post 14. Once the exact position of the laser mounting section 16 (and of laser instrument 18) is selected, the user can lock the laser mounting section 16 and laser instrument in place by rotating a screw 16S.
In addition, upper post 12 can telescope within lower post 14. Accordingly, the overall height of the leveling system can be adjusted as necessary. The height is then fixed by rotating a screw 14S.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved leveling system is employed. The leveling system including a first post for contacting an upper surface, a second post for contacting a lower surface, wherein one of the first and second posts telescopes within the other of the first and second posts, a locking assembly disposed on the one of the first and second posts, and a mount assembly for supporting a laser instrument.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.